Icy Roads Ahead
by MiniperfectionWrites
Summary: Just when Emma thought her only problem was Fixing Reginas true love, now she has to handle a new villain.[Captain Swan pairing with lots of Outlaw Queen]
1. I just want a break!

**I just want a break!**

Emma sat up in bed and rubbed her face gently. Last night slowly came back to her and she couldn't help but smile at it all. Until she remembered Regina and frowned, she ruined something and felt sick to her stomach thinking about it. Sighing she got out of bed and showered, dressing for the day in shorts and a flowing tank top.

Heading to the kitchen she took a seat beside Henry, kissing his head before she took a drink of her coffee listening to David and Mary Margret talk about things they needed to do for baby Neal. Henry looked sad when they mentioned the name but smiled remembering his dad died a hero and that was okay with him.

"Emma, when did you come down here?" Snow asked smiling as she set a plate in front of Henry before turning to make one for Emma.

"Just a few minutes ago Mom." She said smiling, loving Snows reaction to being called mom.

"So maybe we should talk mom, Robin and Marian?" Henry said as he took a drink of his hot cocoa before looking to Emma. Emma nodded and looked over to Henry watching his face.

"I was thinking about that earlier. I didn't know what to do. If Robin and Regina are true loves, then what do we do to help fix that?" Emma said as she took another drink of her coffee rubbing her face.

"Blue!" Snow said before laughing as her family jumped. She laughed before setting a plate in front of Emma and moved to sit down beside her with her own plate. David rocked Neal back to sleep, wondering where his wife was going with her thoughts. "When Ruby had doubts about Peter long ago, we went and saw Blue. For a small price she was able to help us figure out who Ruby's true love is, Victor. Since magic is back now she can help us." Snow said before she started eating. Emma and Henry looked to each other with a smile before they both jumped up. They called their goodbyes before running from the apartment, almost running in to Killian on the way down.

"Whoa there love. In a hurry to see me?" He teased smiling at Emma. Emma blushed and shook her head.

"No. We are going to find Blue and have her help us. We, I need to fix what I did wrong. Lets go." She said taking his hand before they started running again, Henry laughing. Emma had to fix this.

* * *

Regina sat in her office overlooking the town. She was beginning to ever think that she could get along with the Charming family. First, Snow had her love killed. Then her daughter brought back her true loves wife. With a sigh she pushed herself off the couch and moved towards the desk wondering what she could o about that. Harming them was out. It wasn't her anymore and Henry would hate it. But before more thought could be put in to it, Robin was knocking and opened the door.

"Have a moment to talk?" He asked trying to keep his voice almost even. Regina nodded and sat down in her chair, knowing how hard it was for him too.

"Sure. Come on in." She said watching as he came in and closed the door behind him before crossing the room and sitting down across from her.

"I know I haven't talked to you since last night. I meant to say something before you left the diner, but it was a lot to take in. I apologize for how I reacted." He told her as he sat his hands on his lap his eyes on her.

"It's okay. I don't blame you nor am I upset at you. I get it." She said with a tight smile. Robin nodded and looked to her.

"Marian told me what happened. That you had planned to kill her if Emma didn't save her." Robin said as he looked to her. Regina looked in horror for a moment before looking down at her own hands.

"I apologize. I was wrong to do that. My anger at Snow came out in the wrong ways then." She said looking back to him. He gave her a smile before nodding.

"I understand. Your heart was dark then but now it's not. Its much lighter now. I just wish things were so much easier right now." He told her as he moved to the edge of his chair and placed his hand on hers. "I do know that true love is special and different for everyone. I know we have true love. I'm just torn on what all to do." He told her as he looked to her.

"I know. I understand. I'll be here." She told him smiling at him. "Plotting revenge on Emma. Im thinking adding food coloring to her shampoo to change her hair." She teased giving him a sad smile.

"Now that would be fun to see. And much easier to clean up then magic, my love." He told her before he stood up, copying her sad smile. "I have to leave now. I promise Roland some lunch and must go get him f from the school." He said giving her a smile before he headed out. Regina turned and closed her eyes, not bothering to stop the tear that fell from her eye, leaving a trail down her face.

* * *

"Blue!" Emma yelled as she raced with Henry and Killian towards the fairy, who turned and smiled to them.

"Hello Emma, Killian, Henry. What do I owe this pleasure?" She asked causing Emma to smile, while still trying to catch her breath.

"I need some help. I messed up and Ruined Regina's love and I need help to fix it please? Mom told me about you helping Ruby and I need help like that." Emma explained in a single breath, Killian's hand on her back getting her to breath. Blue smiled listening to them before nodding.

"I can help. But it was cost a little. I need something from each of them, a hair. I need a red Rose and I need a magic bean. Dried this time." She said as she looked to them.

"I got the hair covered!" Henry yelled before he turned and started running towards Regina, yelling he would see Emma and Killian later.

"I can get the rose. But where do we get a dried up Bean?" Emma said looking to Blue, a little lost.

"I can get that love. No worries." Killian said, kissing Emma once before he headed out of the area. Emma watched until he was out of sight, a smile on her face.

"Ah true love. I knew you two would be perfect for each other. Even back in the forest, Leia." Blue said with a grin before she headed away from Emma, the latter blushing as she remembered the time in the forest.

"Thank you. This is still weird for me but I need to stay focused. I will be back soon!" She said before she ran from the area heading to Snows Garden to get a rose.

* * *

Henry snuck in to Regina's wanting to keep the mission under wraps. It was nice to be working with his mom again on a mission. It was nice to have Killian working with them too. He headed up to Regina's room and grabbed her brush before grabbing Robins. He let a small cheer out before he turned to make his way down stairs.

"Where do you think you are going?" A voice asked causing Henry to still. He didn't know that voice and was on guard right away.

"My mom needs her hair brush. I should go take it to her." He said trying to sound as confident as he could. A cold blast hit his hand causing the brush to fall from his hands. His eyes went wide as he looked to the figure moving towards him.

"Your mom owes me. Maybe taking you would be a fair trade." She said with a smirk. Henry took a deep breath and remembered what his dad taught him about running from people. He picked up the brush and started running not saying a word as he did.

The figure laughed as Henry ran from the house making his way towards Snows apartment knowing that is where Emma would be. Instead he caught her making her way back towards Blue, stopping when she saw his panicked look.

"Kid what is wrong?" She asked her hand moving to his cheeks.

"There is a new villain mom. She says Mom owes her and tried to take me instead." He told her watching as Killian moved back towards them, stopping at their looks. He filled Killian in before Emma shook her head.

"No! We don't even get a break!" She said before handing the rose to Killian. "Stay with Killian and get this taken care of. I need to go get dad and see Regina." She told them, kissing henrys head before accepting a kiss from Killian before she headed towards the station. This was not how her day should have gone!

* * *

**A|N: So this randomly came to me and I knew it needed to be written. So read and review and please let me know what you think! I'll be writing the next chapter tomorrow after work! Also, I couldn't see Regina using Magic to harm Emma. So I apologize if she seems out of character! **


	2. Of Talks and Wishful Thoughts

**Of Talks and wishful Thoughts**

Emma filled David in as soon as she got to the station. He was up and following her towards the Mayor's office the second she mentioned Henry had been involved. Of course she was still upset that they didn't get a chance for a break but right now, her son had been threatened and that meant more to her than anything else.

Not bothering to knock on Regina's door, she walked in to the office looking around for Regina. Seeing her sitting behind her desk Emma moved towards her.

"We have a problem." She said calmly watching Regina.

"Of course we do. Your family likes to ruin my love life." Regina answered turning in her chair to look at Emma and David.

"That's not important right now. Henry said he went to your house to retrieve something and someone with ice powers threatened him. Saying you owe her so she should take him instead." Emma said ignoring the look Regina sent her when she said it wasn't important then, though that look turned to anger to find out someone had been threatening her son.

"Wait ice powers? I know of only one person and I doubt she would be here." Regina said as she got up and moved around her desk looking to Charming and Emma.

"Well she is here. And now we need to figure out what to do to stop this." David said as he crossed his arms over his chest watching the two of them. Emma nodded and Regina headed towards the door.

"Well then let's go. Time to find out what witch we are battling now." She said as they all headed towards her house, ready to get this all over with.

* * *

Killian and Henry found Blue right where they left her. Both boys handed over what they needed to find and Blue promised to give them their answer by the end of the day. Henry moved to sit down and closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"You alright there lad?" Killian asked as he moved towards Henry, noticing the small section of white in his hair.

"Yeah just really worn down. I guess all this is tiring for me today." Henry said opening his eyes to look to the pirate.

"We should get you home then. Snow will be there to watch you and I will go join your moms in figuring out what's going on. And keep them from killing the other." He said with a small smile, Henry smiling in return. Killian helped Henry up and noticed he was a bit cold. A frown came to his face but he hid it well as they headed back towards Snow and Charming's apartment. He filled snow in and promised to keep her informed before he turned to leave, Henry moving to lie down on the couch.

"Grandma, what if mom and Robin never get their true love? What if she turns evil again?" Henry asked as he pulled the blanket around him. Snow frowned and laid Neal back down in the bassinet and moved towards Henry, sitting on the table in front of them.

"I can promise you, Regina will never be that way again. You have been a big part of her changing and I think that she would die before going back to something you hate. Get some sleep now okay? Everything will be okay." Snow told him, kissing his head before she moved to the kitchen to start cleaning up the mess from breakfast and wash Neal's bottles. She loved that her grandson had a big heart but she wouldn't lie, part of her was worried too.

Snow stopped and looked to her son before looking to her grandson. She knew their family was never going to have a few minutes to settle down but part of her hoped they did and part of her hoped that for a few minutes, she could have her entire family, Regina and Robin and Roland included, over for dinner. With a sigh she picked up Neal and moved to the living room taking a seat in the chair near Henry. She started telling a story to Neal, and to Henry even if he was asleep, about the family. She knew Henry knew it all but part of her wanted to make sure no one forgot.

Neal cooed and smiled as Snow talked, and Henry woke part way through her story but stayed still wanting to listen to his grandma talk. He wished for more moments like this. Maybe one day when things were silent they could be a normal family, one that didn't have to battle evil witches that wanted to take over or bratty boys who wanted him. Henry sighed to himself and listened as snow talked of her two new favorite men in her life, Neal and Henry, and hoped that they knew they would always be loved even when the family couldn't express it.

* * *

Emma and Regina moved around Regina's bedroom trying to find any clues of this ice witch. Realizing they didn't have any, they both sat down on the bed trying to think.

"I want to say I'm sorry. I know it doesn't make up for what I've done but I really am sorry." Emma told Regina as she looked to the Queen. Regina sighed and nodded.

"It doesn't make up for it. But part of me always wondered what would happen if Marian was back. Now I guess we just figure out what to do from here. Until then please don't mess with my love life." Regina said with a small smile before Emma laughed.

"It's a promise. Although, I know a certain pirates helper that is single." She teased earning a laugh from Regina.

"Don't even think about it swan." Regina said as she stood up. Emma was glad the talk went better than she thought but at the same time she wondered what was going on in reginas head. Ignoring the thoughts she stood up and headed down stairs towards her dad, Regina behind her.

David and Killian stopped talking when they saw the girls coming in to the room. Emma shot them a confused look but Charming and Killian seemed to ignore it.

"Alright what is going on?" Regina asked looking to the men before looking to Emma.

"Its Henry. He seems to be colder than normal and there is a strand of his hair turning white." Killian said, unable to look at Emma as he spoke.

"Ice powers, turning people cold and now changing their hair. What are we dealing with?" Emma asked shaking her head. David put his hand on her back rubbing it gently trying to keep her calm. Emma gave him a smile thanking him, though they both knew her anger was still building in her.

"I know just who we are dealing with. The only thing we need to do now is wait until she shows herself. Then we fight Ice with Fire." Regina said with a smirk before she turned and headed from the house. David followed, many questions leaving his mouth as to how they planned to do that. Killian turned to leave only Emma put her hand up to stop him.

"Why won't you look at me?" She asked him in an almost small voice. Earlier he was sneaking as many kisses as he could and wouldn't keep his eyes off her. And now he wouldn't even look at her? She was beyond confused.

"I should have protected the Lad better. If I had come to the house with him, he wouldn't be the one hurt." Killian told her finally looking to her. She knew the look of guilt in his eyes even as he tried to hide it. Her hand moved to his cheek as she stepped towards him.

"Henry was off on his own before we could even get to him. He will be okay. He's part me, part Regina and part Neal. That's a pretty bad ass combination if you ask me." She told him with a small smile, earning a smile from him back. "Let's go check in on him though. Maybe after his nap he is feeling fine." She said before she took his hand in hers and started away from the house. Emma laced her fingers with Killian and smiled softly.

"You know, I could get used to this Swan. You are happy and free and seem to enjoy my kisses and touch." Killian told her with a small laugh before kissing her hand.

"Well this Swan realizes running isn't going to solve anything. Also she likes your touch and kisses. And hopes you keep doing them." Emma told him with a smile as she turned her head to look to him. Killian stopped walking and let go of her hand to move his hand to her cheek, kissing her softly. Emmas hands moved to his jacket lapels and pulled him closer to her kissing him back.

"Oh trust me love, I plan to do a lot of kissing and touching. Though maybe some when we aren't in public and no one can hear us." Killian said with a smirk, earning a blush from Emma. Emma kissed him again before smirking.

"I hope you do. Though, I'm not too sure you can keep up, Captain." She said with a small laugh before she turned and started running towards the apartment, Killian laughing and following her. Damn women kept him on his toes that was for sure.

* * *

Elsa smirked watching as Emma and Killian left the house. Her plan was working perfectly, though she wished it had been the queen her ice hit and not the boy. She never wanted to hurt a child if she didn't have too. Turning, she headed towards the cottage in the woods smirking as she got there.

"Everything is falling in to place just like I said it would. Now to wait until they aren't ready for me." Elsa told Marian, who was sitting on a chair, a smirk of her own on her face.

"How did you know that Emma would come back and save me though? And then move your prison from the box?" Marian asked as she stood up wiping her hands on her dress. Elsa laughed shaking her head.

"Emma and Anna are one in the same. Wanting to help people and not caring about anything else. Now, go spend some time with your boy and his stupid father. Make sure to keep them away from Regina. A broken heart in the sad queen will be perfect." Elsa said with a laugh watching as Marian left. The girl was as stupid as the rest of the town. But until Elsa was done with her, she would do nicely.

* * *

**A|N: Alright so this came to be during my dream and I wrote it all before work, but waited until now to publish it to edit and change things. Also, Regina is my favorite right now and Im not sure why! Ahha. Marian helping Elsa and Henry hurt may kill me but it will all work out in the end! Also, I see Idina Menzel as Elsa and I love it! Read and Review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Snow Break

**Quick A|N: this is more of a cute break chapter. Things get talked out a little and a few break downs happen. But I think for once a nice snow day is needed. Enjoy! :]**

* * *

Emma woke to a warm body behind her, but a cold room around them. Shivering, she tried to hide more in to the body smiling as she did.

"Morning my love." Killian said with a small smile as he kissed her head, pulling the blanket tighter around them.

"Why is it freezing in here?" She asked him before she sat up, instantly regretting that idea. Groaning she laid back down and gladly let him pull her closer to him.

"I have no clue. But its bright outside so that could be something." He told her before letting Emma jump up and go to the window.

"It snowed. In summer?" She said before she started pulling her clothes on, Killian pulling his own clothes on too. Something wasn't right and Emma wasn't looking forward to this at all. Racing out of the apartment with Killian not far behind her, Emma prayed that it wasn't as bad as it all looked. The snow had fallen at least a good foot or so, and was still coming down. Signing she looked to killian and ran her hand through her hair.

"What do we do? I don't know what I'm dealing with." She said as she closed her eyes and felt tears come to her eyes. She was tired of dealing with things and even when it didn't seem like it, she knew she couldn't handle it. Killian wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried silently, knowing it was best to not talk about it right then.

The snow continued to fall around them and Killian didn't say a word as he rubbed her back listening to the small sobs that came from Emma.

He had to help his love more now than ever before. He wouldn't let her do this alone any more.

* * *

Regina woke to the sound of Henry yelling for her to come see the snow falling. Regina was up and pulling her robe tight around her as she headed towards henrys room. She laughed seeing how excited he was and for a moment forgot the pain of her broken heart.

"I love the snow!" Henry said grinning as he started getting things he needed out of his drawers so he could go out and play in the snow. "Mom will you join me? We could make a snowman or an igloo or even have a snowball fight!" Henry said as he started pulling his warmer clothes on. Regina laughed and nodded.

"I'll go get ready. Meet me down stairs by the door in ten." She said with a smile before she headed to her room to get ready. This day could actually turn out well for her.

* * *

Once Emma was done crying, Killian led her to the stairs of the apartment building where they sat down, cuddled close together.

"What do we do Kil?" She asked softly tucking her head into the spot under his chin smiling as his arm wrapped tighter around her.

"We do what we do best my love. Fight this witch and then kiss after." He said with a smirk, loving the laugh that she gave him. Emma nodded and tilted her head up to kiss him softly.

They knew they had a bunch to deal with, but for right now Emma just let Killian hold her and not worry what was going to happen later on. Emma looked up and noticed the snow had stopped and the sun was peering through the clouds. Smiling she stood and headed away from a confused Killian, doing her best to keep the innocent act up. Making a snow ball she moved to throw it at him, laughing when one of his own hit her first. The game was on and for once they felt free. David and Mary Margret had been out walking when they heard the laughter and David joined in on the fight as Mary Margret moved to sit on the steps. After a few minutes Emma joined her, taking her little brother from her and holding him close.

"Henry still with Regina?" Snow asked smiling as she watched the two men throwing snowballs at each other. She had to admit it looked nice to see them get along finally.

"Yeah, after everything with Robin and Marian, he didn't want to leave her alone. Hes got a good heart." Emma said as she looked up and smiled watching her dad hit Killian with a few snowballs.

"He does. Just runs in the family." Snow said with a laugh before looking to Emma. "You know we will figure this all out right? There is no need to stress or worry. We can do this." She told her daughter smiling as she watched Emma look to her a smile on her face.

"I know. I just wish it wasn't going to be this hard. I just don't know who we are up against." Emma said as she handed her brother over to Snow and smiled as Killian and David joined them on the stairs.

"Well we can do this as a family. Just take a moment to breath." David said as he gave her a kiss to the forehead. For a while, as they sat there and talked nothing else seemed to matter. Of course the snow was still falling and out there somewhere someone wanted something from them, but for a few minutes that didn't matter.

* * *

Regina and Henry made a family of Snowman, one that included grandparents and cousins and an uncle with a hooked hand because that's what Henry wanted, before going inside for some hot cocoa. Sitting in front of the fire they cuddled close as Regina kissed his head.

"Thank you for wanting to be here for me even when things are going bad. You will always be the number one man in my heart." Regina told him with a smile. Henry smiled looking to her.

"You should have someone here with you. Besides, it's nice to have some alone time with you. Though I do miss Roland and Robin." He said finishing his hot cocoa. "Do you think that he will come back? I know he is your true love. Tinkerbelle told me so and she said she can tell true love." Henry said, Regina loving his childlike innocence.

"I'm not sure. But I want him to make the choice all on his own. I will miss him that is for sure." Regina said with a smile. Henry smiled, already thinking of a plan. And she knew her mom and Killian would be more in than before.

* * *

The snow stopped after the sun had set, but that didn't stop Emma from taking a lap around just to make sure everything and everyone was okay. Killian had wanted to come but she told him she wouldn't be too long. Stuffing her hands in to her pockets she headed back towards the apartment, excited to see her pirate.

Before she could think, everything went black cold. A cold laugh could be heard and Emma hoped that Killian would know something was wrong.

* * *

**A|N: I apologize for taking so long to get this up. I went on a retreat last weekend and then work came first. But I am off and already working on the next chapter. Review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Solutions and new problems

Killian paced through the living room, waiting for Emma to return. It had been almost an hour now and he was still waiting. Grabbing the phone, and the list of numbers on the fridge, he called David first and as soon as he picked up he asked if they had seen Emma. Hearing the panic in the pirates voice, David told him he hadn't but he would meet him outside in ten, they would go look for her.

Killian started walking the way Emma would have, David following behind hoping to catch were she was. Killian explained as much as he could, angry at himself for not going with Emma. She would be back home with him, they could be in bed by then and laughing over something stupid Killian would have said. With a sigh, he picked up his pace and stopped seeing her flashlight on the ground near the diner.

"Mate over here!" He yelled to David as he ran towards the flashlight. David wasn't too far behind him and looked over the spot not seeing much given the newly fallen snow. Killian picked up the flashlight and wished he had been able to know what was going on.

"Alright so someone has her. But who? The person who caused this bloody storm? Or someone else?" Killian questioned as they looked to each other. They both headed towards Regina's, knowing it was late but knowing they needed help. Right now all Killian wanted was Emma home with him.

* * *

Emma woke and was freezing. Her head hurt and her clothes were wet from the snow she had been laying on. Rising to her feet, she put her hand on her head hoping to stop the throbbing pain in her head but knew it wouldn't help much.

"Finally you are awake, I was worried you had been hurt far more than I saw. I was actually a little more than worried my dear child." A voice said causing Emma to look over the room to the person who had held her captive.

"Look, I know how this plays out. You complain about something my family did to you. You try to get revenge on me for it and I beat your ass. So why don't we skip to the ass beating part and I can go home to my family." Emma said with a sigh ready to get this over with, She was missing being in a warm bed instead of a freezing ice room. Out of the shadows stepped a figure Emma had seen before.

"Elizabeth?" She gasped shaking her head. No it couldn't be. She had just been a simple foster mom. There was no way she was a Storybrooke character

* * *

Flashback

_Twelve year old Emma sat on the bed at a new foster home. Once again she had been dumped with no warning only having what she could pack on her. Scared and alone she closed her eyes trying to be brave but inside she was scared. _

"_What's wrong Dear?" Elizabeth asked looking to Emma as she came in and sat down. "Don't you like your new room?" Emma gave a nod and opened her eyes biting her lip._

"_I just don't know why they keep bumping me from home to home. Or why I ended up here. Most times it's a rundown house that no one really cares for. But you live in a house that could be a castle." The small blonde said as she brought her knees to her chest and wraped her arms around them. Elizabeth smiled and looked to her. _

"_Well my dear, my sister Anna and I wanted to have someone come in to our lives and you seemed perfect. As for the other families im not too sure. Just relax and dinner will be done soon." She left with a smile and closed the door behind her. For Emma that had been as close to comfort as she got in the system. But after the first week, Elizabeth went cold. She barely spoke to Emma and Anna was the one that took over the care of Emma. _

_She was only there for another year before Elizabeth was reported for something, Emma wasn't sure of what. She knew she would never forget the look on her face as the cps car pulled away, her gloves coming off and a heavy snow storm started. _

End of Flashback

* * *

Now to Emma it all made sense. The snow started that day because of her emotions.

"But what does this have to do with me? I was young then, I wasn't the one that reported you. I just remember being pulled from the house and put in to another one." She said with a sigh. Elsa sighed and moved towards her.

"I want to go home. I was in that jar because of my powers and then I was released, thanks to you. I thought I was home in Arendelle and instead I was here. An old friend, Marian, told me of your willingness to help. I just want to return home to my sister, she is in our home land and Im stuck here. I just want help going home to her. I know you have magic, I witnessed you and the dumb pirate open a portal. If you want to save your town then you will help me." Elsa said before she turned to leave.

"Youre upset. That's why the heavy snow fall. Your emotions control the snow." Emma said softly as it all clicked in her head. "You were upset you lost me when I was younger. Why?" She said confused.

"Because you had the power to save a town I knew you would be able to help me. I was stuck in this world thanks to a curse from the evil queen. I just wanted to go home. It's all I had ever wanted. I knew once you were of age you could help me. You could make the portal to send me home. It's what I wanted." Elsa said, letting her guard down enough to show Emma it was all she wanted.

"Why scare my son?" She asked softly, finally understanding this wasn't something she needed to fight. She just needed to help the Ice queen.

"Marian told me the way to get to you is to get your sons attention. I admit it was a little rude but I was lost and a little scared of my own." She said with a small sigh. Emma nodded and rubbed her head again.

"Wait, Marian is your friend?" She asked that part clicking in her head. Elsa nodded and sat down smiling to Emma.

"When I was younger we met on a trip with my parents. Then suddenly she was killed or so I thought. She seems to have an evil sense to her now. It was her idea to go for Henry, to cause a storm and to hit you on the head." She said watching Emma. Emma closed her eyes sitting back down.

"Part of me is angry for saving her now. I'll help you if you help me. And let me go home to my family cause no offence but its freezing here." She said with a small smile, Elsa laughing in reply.

"Of course. I just wanted to talk not keep you captive. But I think I have an idea of what you want and it will be done. Only you need to talk to someone first and see what they want to do." Elsa said as she stood up and led Emma to the door, Emma realizing she was not far from the town.

"I will. And thank you Elsa. For not wanting to Kill or hurt or kidnap anyone in my family." Emma said before she turned and started down the stairs, stopping to turn and look to her. "And thank you for trying to give me a real home when I was younger." She said before she headed towards Regina's needing her advice.

* * *

"You mean you have no clue who she is other than a Queen of some place called Arendelle?" Charming said as he paced the room trying to get some answers.

"I wasn't one of her favorite people. I don't know why." She said with a smirk, earning a laugh from Killian and a glare from Charming. "Sorry I do know why but I didn't ever deal with her. She had some ice power that was important to her country. She seemed sweet so I have no clue what is the problem now." Regina said as charming stopped pacing and sat down.

"Mate, she will be okay. She has been through so much but look at what she has come out on top of." Killian said, charming seeming to calm down some at that. They sat in silence, all thinking of a plan before the door opened and Emma coming in to the room. David was the first one to run to her, hugging her close to him.

"Thank god you are okay. What happened, where were you?" He asked as he pulled back checking to make sure she was okay.

"Long story. But I need to speak to Regina for a few minutes. It's kind of important." She said giving Killian a smile to let him know she was okay. Regina nodded and told Emma to follow her to her home office the door closing after them.

"What's going on?" Regina asked, both sitting as Emma started telling her what was going on, watching Regina's face as she told her about Marian. She apologized to Regina about the whole thing knowing it was all her fault.

"We need to speak to Robin. It is more his choice about it all. But if Marian doesn't want me near him, then what do we do?" Emma shrugged and rested back.

"I don't know. Elsa mentioned most of this was Marians plan. So she must have gotten in to Elsa's head about you. Though she was scared of you to begin with." Emma said smiling softly. Regina laughed and stood up.

"We send the boys. If your father and Killian go to Robin it won't look weird. Maybe do a guys night and have it seen normal. They can bring up what was said and we go from there?" Regina said looking to Emma knowing it was a good idea. Emma grinned and nodded.

"Sounds perfect. I'll fill Killian in tonight and then they can work on the next part themselves." She said with a small smile. Emma and Regina headed back to the main room looking to the guys.

"Let's go. Regina needs her beauty sleep." Emma teased taking Killian's hand in hers smiling. Regina laughed shaking her head.

"One night with the ice Queen and you think you are funny." She teased smiling as she saw them out before she checked on Henry and headed to bed herself. Emma told them what happened as they walked home and informed them of their plan once she knew no one was around. A few things confused her about Elsa but she hadn't been lying to Emma, that she was sure of. David hugged her and told her he loved her before he headed towards his place and Emma and Killian headed upstairs to their apartment.

After a shower and change of clothes, Emma and Killian laid in bed, Killian holding Emma close to her.

"I'm sorry I worried you." She told him softly as she turned and looked to him knowing how worried he had been when she didn't come back, even if he didn't say it.

"Next time I go with you. If something happens I want to be there to make sure you are going to be safe." He told her with a small kiss to her head before he kissed down to her lips. Emma smiled against his lips and nodded before kissing him back, gladding letting him pull her in to a world of love and need.

* * *

**A|N: This is a little longer than planned but I love how it turned out. Elsa isn't evil at all! I couldn't do that after watching Frozen last night. Marian however is evil! Some cute moments of course cause they are needed! Next chapter will be up tomorrow morning and will have the guy's night out too! Plus a cute Outlaw Queen moment! Thanks for Reading!**


	5. The Choice

**The Choice **

Robin should have known when the men said lets go fishing, they were up to something. He didn't question it when they asked, he was more than glad to get out of the hotel room he and Roland were in and get away from the problems in town for a while.

But now that he was out on the boat, he wished he hadn't gone with them. Killian sat at the back of the boat, fishing rod in his hands, and David sat at the front of the ship, barely paying attention as he fished.

"Alright what is going on?" He asked setting the pole down, not really paying attention to it now. They were up to something and he was ready to know. Killian looked to him before looking to David knowing it was time to start explaining.

"Alright so there is something going on. But you have to promise to not freak out and just listen." David said before Killian sat up and started telling Robin everything. From the true love potion he and Emma were trying to get to Emma's encounter with Elsa. Robin listened and took it all in shaking his head.

"Marin would never hurt anyone though." He said a little confused. Part of him was torn, send her off let things get back to normal and they will be okay. But then the other part of him reminded him that Roland needed his mom and would be crushed if she was gone. He sighed and started voicing everything out loud hoping the guys could talk to him and help him clear out his mind.

Killian and David told him to get the love potion results first and then decide what would be best for his son then. No need to jump in to something if nothing will come of it.

They went back to fishing while Robin asked a million questions about their relationships, trying to get a sense of what to do.

* * *

Emma moved around the apartment tired of waiting. She had been stressed and wondered if Killian was having luck with Robin. After pacing around the apartment again, she gave up and headed to the bathroom drawing a bath. Undressing and pulling her hair up into a bun on the top of her head, she slipped in to the water sighing as the warm water caressed her skin. She turned the water off and closed her eyes.

A million thoughts ran through her head but she forced her mind to shut off for a while and relax.

It wasn't until her phone rang did she realize how long she had been in the tub. Getting up she wrapped her robe around her, and headed to her dresser in her room grabbing her phone.

"Hello?" She asked sitting on her bed resting back.

"Love? I'm still trying to figure out how this bloody thing works. Can you hear me?" Killian said rambling a bit, causing Emma to laugh.

"I can hear you just fine pirate. What's up?" She asked softly before getting up and grabbing some clothes to change in to.

"We are heading back from the lake and I wanted to know if you wanted something from Granny's." He said a small curse coming from his lips causing her to laugh.

"Of course, but surprise me. I'll see you soon pirate." She said with a small laugh hanging up the phone. She dressed in the sweats and the long sleeve shirt she pulled out. She made her way down stairs feeling relaxed for once.

"Mom!" Henrys voice had her turning to look to him worried something was wrong. "What is it lad?" She asked softly watching him and Roland and Regina come in to the apartment.

"Its mommy. She is acting mean." Roland said clinging to Regina's leg.

"What?" Emma asked confused. Regina signaled for them to talk in the kitchen and Emma sent Henry and Roland to the living room, telling them to pick out a movie to watch and she would bring snacks. Once in the kitchen and the hot water on the stove to heat up, Emma turned to Regina waiting for her to talk.

"Roland and Marian had been at the diner eating and I came in with Henry wanting to get lunch to go. She started yelling at me, blaming me for everything from the problems she had to Robin distancing himself from her. She told me she would have me dead before the end of the week if her friend listens to her. Emma we need to send her with Elsa. It's either her or me and I am scared it will end with me being dead." Regina said shaking her head.

"I don't want Mommy Gina to go. I want Marian to go. She is mean and isn't my mommy." Roland said causing Emma and Regina to turn. Emma looked to Regina watching the tears in her eyes and the small smile on her face. She picked up Roland and held him close, a promise she won't leave him. Emma knew what they needed to do now. She just hoped Robin was on board with her plan.

* * *

Robin and Killian said goodbye to David at the Diner and headed towards Emma's apartment.

"I know what I plan to do mate." Robin said with a glance towards Killian. Killian raised an eye brow, a silent ask if Marian would be leaving with Elsa. It was best not to speak it out loud and both knew it. Robin ducked his head in a nod, almost upset to break his son's heart. Losing his mom once before had been hard. But to do it now would kill him.

Both men stopped walking when they saw Blue coming towards them a smile on her face.

"Killian, Robin, just the men I was looking for. Listen Robin I need you to look in to this mirror. No questions asked." She told him grinning. Killian was nervous as to what was going on but turned and looked to Robin as he glanced in to the mirror. It was as if he was watching a movie of himself with Regina and Roland, all happy and carefree.

A smile crossed his face as he turned and looked to the two standing beside him.

"I need to get to Emma's. I have to see Regina." He said taking off in a sprint. Killian looked to Blue confused.

"You asked me to show him his true love. He just saw it now." She told him before wishing him a good night and turning to leave. Killian thanked her and headed back to the apartment, not far behind Robin.

Robin didn't bother knocking and didnt think that Emma would care. He moved towards Roland and Regina without a word to anyone and pulled them close. Regina had been holding Roland since he called her mom and gladly moved into Robins arms, tilting her head up to kiss him. Emma met Killian at the door giving him a smile.

"As sweet as this moment is, what's going on?" She asked softly her hands moving to his chest pressing close to him.

"He realized who his true love is and knows what he must do. He doesn't want to have Marian killed and knows Sending her back with Elsa is best." He said as he kissed her himself smiling against her lips.

"Gross!" Henry said, the adults laughing at his reaction. He smiled and moved down the steps more in to the room. "So I take it the plan is a go mom?" He asked smiling

"Damn right it is." Regina and Emma said together sending each other a look that would scare anyone who wasn't in the room. Emma pulled on her jacket, tossing Regina hers. "Roland and Henry need to go to mom and dad's. Robin go to town center and Get Marian here. Regina and I are going to find Elsa. Killian take the boys and meet me at the diner. No word of this leaves this apartment. Got it?" Emma said, a nod from everyone letting her know her words were clear.

They all left the apartment and went the direction they were sent, a smirk on Emma and Regina's face ready to end this.

* * *

Elsa looked up as Emma came in and held her hands up to show her innocence to Regina, who nodded her head.

"It's time." Emma said tossing her a jacket smiling. Elsa nodded and jumped up turning and following them from the room. They filled Elsa in on the plan, glad she was willing to help them in return of going home. They met Killian at the diner, Emma cuddling close to him as the temperature dropped. They headed towards Robin, all seemed to be holding their breath in hope that Marian was there with him.

And to their luck she was. Standing in front of him, Marian looked angry; as if he told her he wanted Regina.

"NOW!" Robin yelled as Elsa blasted her with ice watching her fall still. Emma closed her eyes and focused on Arendelle, doing her best to get the portal open. She thought of happy things but nothing seemed to work, the small swirling light wasn't growing.

"Relax love." Killian said causing Emma to let go and the portal grow. Soon, Elsa could see her town and her sister at the gate, looking back to her excited.

"Thank you Emma, for everything. I hope to see you again someday soon, under much better reasons. And Pirate, you hurt her I promise it will be a cool day for you." She said giving Emma a hug before she jumped into the portal, the frozen Marian going with her. Emma closed the portal and seemed to relax back against Killian who was there waiting for her.

"It's done." Regina said shaking her head smiling. Robin moved to her and kissed her head a few times glad it was over.

"Let's go get the boys and go home. Emma Thank you for everything." He said as he bowed to her, earning a laugh from Emma.

"Well you are welcome. Give Henry a kiss for me. I'm sorry but I need to lie down." She said softly letting Killian pick her up. She rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her home.

She must have fallen asleep because she woke later in the night, wrapped up in Killian. Closing her eyes she fell back asleep smiling.

* * *

The next few days were a blur to her. Emma helped explain everything to everyone and even helped Killian settle more in to the new world. She helped him get new clothes and try all the best food there was.

Robin and Regina even moved from the large cold house, in to a house better suited for their needs, even if Regina loved her house.

Henry was glad that for once, there were no evil villains or curses coming; they got to relax and be with each other. He split his time between Emma and Killian's and Regina and Robin's. He seem to spend a little more time at Emma's only so Roland could have more time with Regina as his new mom.

Things for once were calm in Storybrooke, the way everyone liked it.

* * *

**A|N: This took a lot longer than I thought it would and I apologize. Anytime I wrote it, the next day my computer would have deleted it. This turned out longer than I planned but I had fun writing it I didn't want to stop! Thank you to all who read and enjoyed it with me! If you ever have a prompt or idea of a fic send me a message at Miniperfectionrwritings on tumblr! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
